


三人成狗血

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 话可以乱说，赌不能乱打 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 金妮无法阻止正在发生的事。





	三人成狗血

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
1.事情是这样的，神动二出来之前曾有过一个关于老格国籍的盘，但这件事并没有出现在电影中，于是这锅砸在了庄家手里；  
2.丧心病狂的参赌者投票表示要三批，并且要有百合和骨科；  
3.所以，大家好，看清CP，这不是演习；  
4.其实没啥真刀枪，不过三个人的互攻算什么，群架吗？  
虽然我fong了，但该归罗琳的还是要归罗琳。

他们谈到查理如何被一条极其难缠的小龙捉弄，罗恩哈哈大笑，拍打金妮的光裸手臂。微弱的电流自他手指触及的地方蹿起，金妮畏缩了一下，揉揉起了鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤。她过了一会儿才鼓起勇气去看自己的哥哥，他倾身从桌子对面替赫敏拿来一碟草莓酱，顺便在女朋友的面颊上留下一吻，其中完全没有炫耀的意义，他们仅仅是**亲密无间** 。

这是不对的，金妮想。

但她无法阻止正在发生的事：她爱上了罗恩。

她当然爱他，她年纪最相近的兄弟，她的成长史上没出现过任何一天没有他的日子。至今那自幼耳鬓厮磨间融进她血脉的手足之情也没有半分减退，却在她日复一日取笑他依赖他挂念他嫌弃他的循环中孵化出了全新的东西。这并不复杂，金妮熟悉无望的单恋，自然罗恩与哈利是不同的，她那会儿看着哈利就像太阳都是从他眼睛里升起，但她熟悉罗恩就像熟悉自己的手指，她知道他怎么把脏袜子丢得满地都是。

对于自己再次陷入这种苦情肥皂剧中金妮都懒得吃惊了，你猜怎么着，没准她就好这口。她能处理好的。

另一件她无法阻止的事情是：赫敏发现了。

赫敏是她所知最聪明的人，就算她在自己的情路上磕磕绊绊地犯了好几年的傻，金妮也不会否定她的观察力。这就让事情变得复杂了，金妮受邀去一家冷僻的小餐馆共进午餐，她别无选择，只好寄希望于那份邀请措辞中的古怪只是由于自己的心理作用，或者赫敏能比六年级时更好地处理有其他女生想和自己心上人上床这档子事。

他们默默吃完了前菜，赫敏与哈利有一点十分相似：他们都能尴尬得极具感染力。主菜刚上桌，悬在他们之间的话题存在感已经强烈到使金妮觉得面前的牛排都变成了酸的。

“我们之间还要这样吗，赫敏？讲究什么狗屁社交礼仪？”她把餐巾团成一团，“‘我觉得你想睡我男朋友所以我们得谈谈’‘是，但如果你不介意我一个人在卧室里喊他名字我们之间不会有事的’，全文完。”

赫敏半张着嘴足足盯了她五秒钟，金妮都以为她要拿手里的牛排刀捅自己了，但赫敏当啷一声丢下刀子，捂住脸深吸了一口气。

“如果是那样，我们今天根本就不需要到这里来。”赫敏放下手，用她最冷静的口吻说，“这场对话发生的原因，我得告诉你，是因为那不是单向的。”

这下轮到金妮哑口无言。赫敏总是对的，所以她努力回溯记忆，找出那些细节：奇怪的脸红，不必要的靠近和肢体接触，罗恩有时改变坐姿、回避她的目光。金妮再次抓起那团可怜的餐巾，将它展开撕成一条一条，同时几乎没意识到自己在干什么。赫敏当然是对的。

“那并不……意味着什么。”金妮苍白无力地说，“我是说，嗯，我知道我长得很有吸引力——”

赫敏发出一串清脆的笑声，那不像是装出来的。

“相信我，我再明白不过了。”她眼睛的棕色比金妮要深。一个信号，在金妮来得及捕捉之前就消逝了。

“但它不是那么回事。”赫敏继续道，“‘突然发现我妹妹同时也是个性感的红发女郎’，不是那样的。我了解罗恩，我知道他爱上一个人是什么样的，他爱你。”

“那么你也应当知道他爱你。”金妮反击，“因为我知道他再也不会像爱你那样爱别的什么人了。我是他的妹妹，记得吗？我和他一起长大，我比你更了解他。”

“我们真的要比这个吗？”赫敏忧伤地注视着她，金妮感到自己的心脏像被一只无形的手紧紧攥住。

“不。”她果断地说，克制着没有去抓住赫敏的手起誓，“你们是我见过最好的一对，一同度过了那么多难关才走到今天，没有什么能改变你们之间的一切。”

“它已经改变了，你没有注意到吗？”赫敏说，“在你看不到的时候，他会显得很悲伤，每当你尝试与一个新的男人约会，他都会闷闷不乐——”

“——他对我约会对象的敌意从来不是新闻。”金妮插嘴道。

“他那样是因为他知道自己正在失去你。”赫敏一针见血地指出，“而且他认为自己对此无能为力。我试过，专注于他爱我，努力无视他对你的感情，但我不能无视这个。这会杀了他的。”

她们相对沉默了许久，桌上的佳肴已经冷透了。

“这事非得这样结局吗？”金妮问，“至少一个人心碎，最多三个？”她看向窗外，无意识地敲打桌面，“你们都在部里工作，我想我可以去法国——”

“不！”赫敏的语气之激烈令她吃了一惊，“你是他的家人，这点谁也无法改变，就算有一个人必须退出，那也不会是你。”

“那只是因为你没能看见我看见的东西。”金妮说。

他们在一起好几年了，金妮有时仍会撞见罗恩从眼角偷偷瞟向赫敏，就好像不敢相信自己的运气，对方竟然真的在他身边。

“我还以为你会更介意我是他妹妹这点。”金妮说，“我听说麻瓜很在乎这个。”

“那主要是从后代的角度来考虑的，至于感情上，”赫敏悲伤地微笑着，“我会说，如果一场战争教会了我什么，那就是尽力去爱你所爱，以免你永远失去机会。”

就是这样了，还有第三件金妮无法阻止的事：她爱上了赫敏。

早在她摆脱少女时代的狂热英雄崇拜之前，赫敏就是她的榜样，她一直想问哈利•波特要一个签名，而对于赫敏，她想**成为**她，因为那个人又理智又强大又聪明诸如此类。拿掉那份“站在我的英雄身边”的傻得冒泡的憧憬，真相反而变得更简单。

但那也不像是她想与赫敏裸裎相对那么简单，不像是她想亲吻那张口齿犀利的嘴那么简单，不像是她在赫敏抚摸克鲁克山时感到自己荒唐地嫉妒一只猫那么简单。真相是金妮爱上了一对情侣，不仅仅是他和她，她爱**他们**。所以她绝不会插足他们之间，这既是出于不那么自私的理由，也是出于完全自私的理由。

看在老天的份上，要是日记本还在，她一定要把这出狗血剧写给汤姆看看——往这团狗屎中再加一个角色对她的生活能有什么坏处？

借口霍利黑德哈比队训练正忙，接下来的几周金妮都没有与罗恩和赫敏同时出现在陋居，这是她最蹩脚也是最后的办法了。然而，奇迹般地，赫敏想到新的。

金妮对此不是很服气，毕竟尽管赫敏的好点子层出不穷，在感情问题上，她才向来是视野更开阔的那个。她的前任加起来比哈利、罗恩和赫敏三个人的前任还要多，其中不仅包括了不止一种性别，还包括了纯人类和非纯人类。罗恩也更有可能，他总能更坦诚地面对自己的欲望。但他们之中，偏偏是赫敏最先醒悟过来。

好吧，她倒也不是在抱怨啦。

赫敏肯定是有预谋的，她将他们约到一间酒吧，接着在嘈杂音乐构筑的围墙之中以相当严谨专业的态度介绍了一个概念：多元之爱——同时爱上多个人，与多人建立亲密关系，并且参与方都知情且同意。显然就像在过去的二十多年人生中一样，赫敏从图书馆找到了答案，金妮也许不得不开始相信知识的力量了。

没有什么比后来发生的事更简单：舞池里的一支三人舞，然后延续到了楼上房间里。她嫉妒地意识到赫敏穿了成套的内衣而自己并不，她们的乳房互相摩擦，罗恩的硬挺在她手中的硬度，他们高潮时发出的声响，这些片段无比珍贵，但都是些模糊的细节。

重要的是第二天早晨，金妮以自己曾上百次梦想的方式醒来，赫敏的吐息洒落在她脖子上，而罗恩长长的手臂环过她俩。她从未感到如此满足。


End file.
